


Denouement

by Aesir_Wings



Series: 𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑼𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒔 [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Flirty Hope, Fluff, Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Hosie, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Runes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, josie saltzman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 04:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesir_Wings/pseuds/Aesir_Wings
Summary: denouementnoun [ C ]UK  /deɪˈnuː.mɒ̃/ US /deɪˈnuː.mɑ̃ː/•the end of a story, in which everything is explained, or the endresult of a situation°°°"Don't you miss me,Jo?""You remind me of someone I used to know."°°°In wich Josie Saltzman tries to solve the mystery of the girl she can't stop dreaming about.Or,Josie keeps having dreams of a girl with auburn hair and mazarine eyes that makes her feel butterflies in her stomach.||Hosie||





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings:
> 
> •After the season 1 finale,before season 2;
> 
> •Handon never happened;
> 
> •Kai is alive in a prison world and his character will be important to josie's storyline;
> 
> •Lizzie and MG are dating;
> 
> •no Penelope;
> 
> Hope you'll like this new story of mine!

# Cherry Lips

_There's a breeze blowing that makes Josie's long shirt flutter. She's not cold, no. The front of her body is hot, or rather pressed against something warm. _Someone.

_When her eyelids open,they revel in the beautiful horizon that is the blue of the sea meeting the orange and purple of the setting sky._

_Josie's face is buried in a long, sleek neck, and when Josie lovingly drags the icy tip of her nose she can see the goose bumps rising. Long auburn locks dance in the wind and Josie just watches, in a trance._

_In response to her act, Josie feels both hands on her waist enter the flowing blouse.The fingertips run down the lower curve of the spine, up to the rib line. Josie inspires, surprised by the sensations, her back arches and she is pressed further against a female body. Josie's feet sink into the fine sand of the beach, and when a wave breaks, the brunette can feel the coldness of saltwater meeting her skin._

_A laugh comes out close to her ear, Josie can feel the brush of lips on the cup of her ear. The girl pulls back a little and Josie's sight blurs. Lips descend a path through the brunette's right cheek to the corner of the lips, where they press and all Josie can do is see the stars in the setting sky and feel a hint of the cherry flavor of those lips._

_The girl tilts her head, Josie can't see her face clearly, lips are conveniently the only unblurry part. Such lips curl into a caring smile._

_"Don't you miss me, Jo?"_

~ • ~

Josie always had a fertile imagination. As a child, she'd always read adventure books before bed to dream about the magical world of the characters. Not that she didn't already lived in one.

So, Josie was used to having weird dreams, but not like that.

Actually, there was nothing wrong with the dream itself, but with the confused feelings it generated in the witch.

She rubbed her eyelids to get rid of drowsiness, her mind still vibrating with the blurry memories of the dream. She lowered her fingertips to the corner of her mouth, the place still tingling with the memory of full lips touching the spot. She swore she could feel traces of cherry flavour. The sensation of phantom lips on her cheek, and her feet cold as the seawater.

But then the alarm clock rang pushing all sensations away, Josie could hear Lizzie's grunts and gibberish words coming from the bed across the room. Time for school.


End file.
